Shared Burdens
by Prejudiced for Pasta
Summary: Zelda sometimes doubts the durability of her marriage to Link. Link sometimes has to reassure her. Drabble.


…**why would you even think that I own The Legend of Zelda?**

* * *

It's a big job, to say the least. Zelda tries not to think about it, but she can't help it. So here she is, out on the castle balcony, clothed only in a light, gossamer robe as comets cascade through the night sky. It's a beautiful sight truly, and she wishes she could share it with him—but she wouldn't dare wake him.

It's a big job for him too. And Zelda sees the toil it takes on him. The way he flinches—_almost unnoticeably, but Zelda still sees_—at the snide remarks of the court. The way he hangs his head, burdened with shame, at the offhand comments about his humble character and how it is unfitting for a king. Zelda scoffs at each insult, finding absolutely everything he does endearing. His polite and peaceable manner from growing up in the country. His lack of arrogance, a trait typically prevalent in a king. But despite Zelda's love for him that grows each day, the court is still blind to what a treasure Link is.

It seems there isn't a passing day that an advisor doesn't pull Zelda aside in attempts to arrange an annulment. Zelda would never, ever dream of consenting to such a thing—but the advisors are persistent. She wonders how long they will last. How long she will last. How long Link will last. How long can they possibly stay together when everyone else wants them apart?

Despite the majesty of the night sky before her, Zelda bows her head, smearing away the silent tears that wander down her face. It's too much sometimes. She is strong but not invincible. She cannot bear the weight alone.

There is warmth behind her suddenly, strong arms wrapping around her waist. Her back pressed flat against a firm chest. She sighs, leaning back into her source of comfort. The sleeve of her robe is gently tugged down, exposing her shoulder. It is immediately peppered with kisses—light, feathery touches that still leave Zelda dizzy. Lips wander from her shoulder to her neck, lingering to suck at the soft flesh there, just long enough to coax a pleasured noise from Zelda and make her squirm against her hero. Hands rub her hips gently, untying the robe subtly as they work. One audacious hand creeps to her front, slipping beneath the robe. Zelda whimpers as a finger probes at her, dipping into her gently, teasingly. The other cups her breast, squeezing softly as the finger teases her open. She flings her head back onto a broad shoulder, moaning, _pleading_.

She allows herself to be pulled back into the bedroom. Link lifts Zelda and lays her on the bed, the robe falling open behind her. Appreciative kisses are spread from her neck to her hips. Zelda knows exactly what they mean too: "_Stop worrying. It'll be alright, relax. I'm here now._" Link is more than capable of communicating without words.

Link's only form of clothing currently worn is a loose pair of pants. Zelda easily rids him of those, preparing for what's to come. She inhales, locking eyes with her husband, and Link slides into her easily, his own breath catching as he waits for Zelda to adjust.

Their foreheads are pressed together, their breath mingling. Zelda pulls him down by his hair, kissing him ardently. Showing her thanks, showing her love. Link hungrily returns the kiss, cupping Zelda's cheek and stroking his thumb across it, needing to touch her. As they break apart, Link begins thrusting.

The entire process is still so incredible, so breathtaking for Zelda. To allow another person to see her like this, to be with her like this—she would have never dreamed of it previously. But Link is the exception to everything. She groans, her own hips tilting up to meet each of Link's movements—desperate for more. Link shushes her tenderly with kisses; she didn't realize how loud she was getting.

She is practically sobbing with want, feeling her climax approaching. The little sounds leaving her lips are weak, soft, fluttery. Similar to her own emotions. But Link is here now, reminding her of why she risked it all, why she undertook her burdens. Because she loves him. And he loves her back.

Her voice squeaks, her body jolts. She can feel herself tighten as she releases, and Link moans loudly as he follows through. His thrusts grow slower, sweeter, as he works them through it. He lies down beside her when done, his eyes shutting with exhaustion. Zelda's smile is glowing as she gazes at him, sifting her fingers through his hair, pressing kisses to his forehead, his nose, his closed eyes, his lips. Link blinks, grinning up at her lazily as he steals one last kiss. Zelda smiles into it. She's not alone.

"I love you," she whispers, snuggling into him as he pulls the covers over them.

The kiss placed on the top of her head tells her that he feels the same way. It's not too much. She can face it, she can handle it, maybe she can even conquer it. So as long as her hero is at her side.


End file.
